


To Cupid

by EverAfterHighFanFiction



Series: Love Letters/Femslash February 2017 [2]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian, Letters, Love Letters, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverAfterHighFanFiction/pseuds/EverAfterHighFanFiction
Summary: Cupid wrote quick response to each of them. If the other letters were like this she might have time to hang out with her friend tomorrow.





	

Cupid loved what she did. She loved that she got to help people who were stock in love, people who just wanted to talk about love, and, her personally favorite, people who needed help telling the ones they loved that they love them.

Some people didn't really want their problems talked about in front of all the viewers, so she opened up a letter service, where people can just write to her instead of calling her. People tended to be more personally with a pen and paper rather than their thumb's and texting. And she wanted to be more personally with them because she didn't have a time limit.

With her show she had to get to a certain amount of people in a certain amount of time but letters toke longer, both ways. She tended to let letters pile up over the week and on the weekends she would get a cup of hot chocolate and her pj's and just read and write. She even got Creative Storytelling credit for some letters.

_____________________ 

Cupid pulled the box of letters closer to her chest as she left her studio. The few she had opened talked about how the people wanted to make their valentine feel special for the up coming holiday. Cupid rolled her eyes as she wrote her response to them. The most special thing you can do for someone you love is to do something that shows that you know them and to not let someone else choose for you, so Cupid wrote quick response to each of them. If the other letters were like this she might have time to hang out with her friend tomorrow.

“Here you go,” someone said, as they held a door open for her to the stairs.

“Thanks,” the goddess cried, grateful for not having to put the box down.

“No problem,” Cupid looked up to see the eyes that had haunted her up until a few weeks ago. Blue eyes that belong to one Dexter Charming.

A few weeks ago, when Raven ended thing with Dexter for unknown reasons, Dexter had come to Cupid for help. If she had been the same girl she was in the beginning of the year, she probably would have confessed to Dexter and told him not to go get the girl that he liked, but she had changed. And so had he.

He came to her looking for help to get Raven back with a spell or a potion. He thought that he had worked so hard to make them work that it was neither fair or right for Raven to just leave their relationship. It was a side that Cupid had never seen before, a side that she didn't find that attractive. As she looked at Dexter as he continued to rant, she didn't even find him attractive. In fact she found him pretty revolting.

She refused to help him, saying that he must win Raven back on his own. He wasn't very happy about that.

Earlier that week though, he had come to Cupid's office and apologized. But even when he did, she didn't find him attractive and she came to the decision that she should be what he always thought of her as. A friend.

“Busy weekend,” he asked, glancing the box.  
“Hopefully not,” She smiled.

“Wish I had known about that back when I....,” Dexter trailed off, thinking back to when he made a foul of himself on Cupid's mirrorcast, where people could get more instant help with their love problems.

“It's ok to be broken up with Raven,” Cupid said as they made their way out of the school, and to the dorms.

“Ya I know,” Dexter said, looking down at the ground.

“Seriously Dexter. Everyone goes through break-ups and you go to a school where there are like a billion girls and 20 guys, so I'm betting you'll be one of those girl's prince,” Cupid said, not knowing when this conversation turned into one big letter.

“Or you can be a princess to one of those guys, I'm not one to judge. Being a goddess of love and all,” Cupid quickly added before Dexter could say anything. 

Dexter chuckled and thanked Cupid before he headed to the boys dorms and Cupid headed to the girl's.

“CUPIDDDD,” a voice screamed as soon as she enter the dorms. She barley had time put her box down, well more like drop the box at her feet, before a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her.

“Hi Blondie,” Cupid laughed.

“You were gone wayyyyyyyy too long,” Blondie whined as she picked up Cupid's box.

“You don't have to do that Blondie,” Cupid said.

“Yes I do, if these were what were keeping you from coming home,” Blondie said, before she glared down at the box of letters, “Bad letters for keeping my Cupid away.”

Cupid laughed as she entered the bathroom to change into something more comfortable before she started writing.

Once she had changed, and gotten her favorite candle that always helped her write, she made her way to her bed, where she had placed the box of letters.

*************** 

Blondie looked over at Cupid, surprised. “Why did you stop writing,” she asked.

“This letter...,” Cupid started, her eyes not leaving the page and her hands clutching the paper in her hand.

“This letter is...,” Blondie continued.

“It's a love letter, to me,” Cupid said.


End file.
